1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an enhanced fishing pole holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a collapsible and adjustable fishing pole holder for securely holding a plurality of fishing poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of fishing pole holders are available in the prior art and are utilized by users for several different purposes during fishing. There are a number of devices that can be used for fishing on land or sea. For instance, a number of devices allow the user to fish without having to hold the fishing pole his or herself. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,299 to Smelker, a device is disclosed for holding two fishing poles simultaneously comprising a vertical positionably post. The device includes a lower end insertable into the ground. Additionally, the device includes a power source and a noise emitter to provide an alarm for a fish that is biting. While the device disclosed in Smelker can be an adequate solution for the basic purpose and function for which it had been specifically designed, the Smelker device is deficient with respect to its failure to provide the most efficient and convenient device for securely holding multiple fishing poles on various types of terrain while fishing.
The need for a structural design that is simple to assemble, while also providing secure attachments for multiple fishing poles onto a fishing pole holder is necessary for any suitable device. However, most prior art devices do not provide the most suitable design for securely holding multiple fishing poles and are difficult to use. Additionally, many devices in the prior art can be difficult to assemble. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,443 B1 to Watford discloses a fishing stand used to support at least one fishing rod that provides an audible and/or visible signal when a fish strikes. The device includes a T-shaped apparatus with a tripod base used to hold the apparatus and rod(s) on any type of terrain. The Watford device allows the user to support at least one fishing rod, however the tripod base of the Watford device does not seem to provide the most efficient device for mounting on different types of surfaces, as the tripod base is most suitable for only flat surfaces.
The vast majority of fishing pole holder devices are primarily constructed to attach a fishing pole to a fishing pole holder and do not provide for easy adjustment of the pole after it is attached to the fishing pole holder. The inability to adjust fishing rods after attachment can cause difficulty to many users, as many users have to make additional adjustments while utilizing a fishing pole holder. Several fishing pole holders available in the prior art utilize fishing line that often becomes tangled to the holder and experiences severe line breakage. There exists a need for a fishing pole holder that allows a fishing pole to be adjusted after attachment of multiple fishing poles to a holder.
A fishing pole holder should be simple and unproblematic to use. A fishing pole holder should be easily assembled and disassembled for packaging and storage. In addition, a fishing pole holder should allow a user to securely attach several fishing poles to a single fishing pole holder without difficulty. The fishing pole holder should be economical and be constructed from lightweight material to allow the user to easily assemble and maneuver the device during actual use. The device should be constructed from a material, such as plastic, a lightweight metal, or other suitable combination.
Many fishing pole holders available in the prior art do not effectively allow a user to attach and detach his fishing pole during usage, and may become inefficient due to normal wear and tear. Additionally, most fishing pole holders include component members that do not permit a pole to be adjusted after a pole is attached to the holder. Several fishing pole holders in the prior art include members that are unable to be broken down into smaller components. Accordingly, there exists a need for a collapsible fishing pole holder that can securely hold multiple fishing poles, while allowing the poles to remain easily detachable and adjustable for packaging and handling.